


Weasley Jumper

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You receive a Weasley jumper in the post and teasing and confessions ensue.





	Weasley Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> I know in Hogwarts Mystery you get the jumper because of Bill...but I love Charlie so...

You’d been at breakfast, the owl post arriving in it’s usual flurry of activity. You expected perhaps a letter or two from your family, but nothing more. You certainly weren’t expecting a brown parcel, wrapped with twine. It fell rather heavy in your lap, soft, but not entirely light and you would have opened it then and there had you not been running late for potions with Snape who absolutely hated you. So instead you’d shoved the parcel into your satchel, where you kept your ink, quills, and parchment before going about your day. It could wait after all.

It wasn’t until lunch, which you decided to eat out by the great lake with each of your friends that you had time to open it and have a look. 

“What you got there, Y/N?” Tonks asks as you pull the brown parcel out of your bag. Each of your friends: Penny, Tonks, Bill, Ben, Charlie, Tulip, Andre, Barnaby, and Rowan, glancing at you curiously. It was strange how such a large group of random people worked together so well.,

“I don’t know...I got it at breakfast this morning but I didn’t have time to open it. No idea who would be sending me a parcel though.” 

“What if it’s cursed?!” Ben fretted and you rolled your eyes at him, hushing him and reassuring him that you were sure it was probably something completely harmless, despite the many adventures you all got yourself into. 

“Well, open it then!” Penny urges you on and under the watchful eyes of your friends you begin to untie the twine and pull apart the layers of brown parcel paper. 

It is not what you expect at all. It’s a Weasley jumper. So clearly a Weasley jumper. The exact same colours as Charlie’s, maroon and mustard yellow. Your first initial knitted into the front of it. It is a pleasant surprise. You’d always looked at Charlie’s jumper with envy, Bill’s as well. They both looked so comfortable and warm, and at the height of winter Hogwarts could get rather cold. You’d been contemplating simply stealing one of theirs for a while now. 

“Mum, must have sent you it” Bill looks entirely confused as to why you’d receive a parcel from his mother, Charlie seems flushed, red tinting the tops of his ears, his cheeks and even his neck. 

“There’s a letter.” Within the folds of the jumper, a little piece of parchment with neat handwriting greeted you. 

“Dear Y/N, I know this must be a surprise but I was making this years round of jumpers for Ginny and the boys and decided that you should have one as well. After all, you’re one of Charlie’s closest friends and Bill’s as well. It would be lovely if you could come to the Burrow over the Christmas holidays. Much Love, Molly” You read out, rather bashful at the realisation that she’d sent this to you because you were close to Charlie, it seemed ever so much like Bill was the after thought in the letter. 

It was true that Charlie was perhaps your best friend, as much as Rowan would hate to hear you admit that, and while you and Bill certainly were close friends you doubted he talked much about you or your escapades to his mother. He had to preserve his image as prefect after all!

“Mum...” You looked up to Charlie’s groaning, head in his hands. You supposed it must be somewhat embarrassing for your mother to make a jumper for your friend because of you. But you were rather happy. You’d always wanted a Weasley jumper and you supposed it would have happened eventually after all you knew so much about the Weasley’s Charlie often joked that you might as well become an official one yourself. It was also nice to know Charlie talked about you, even if it was to his mother. 

“Charlie..it’s fine. I’ve always wanted one!” At the time you’d meant it of course, but days later as the teasing began to increase you started to wonder if having a Weasley jumper wasn’t more trouble than it was worth. 

You were wearing it to your usual trip to the Three Brooksticks with Andre. Drinking butterbeer across from him and being ever so careful not to ruin the jumper which was both warm and comfortable. The sort of thing you could fall asleep in.

“I think this means you and Charlie are married now. A Weasley jumper is practically an invitation into the family.”

“Andre...”

“You like him. His mother sent you a jumper that she only makes for her family or people she considers almost family. He’s my friend too...and if he’s talking to his mother about you...”

“Andre, we do dangerous, stupid, reckless things every year. He probably just tells her about the trouble we’re getting into.”

“You should hear him talk when you’re not around. He  _likes_ you. Whether you want to admit it or not.” Each of your friends seemed to agree or at least share the view that Mrs Weasley wanted you to marry into the family. 

You couldn’t deny that you had a crush on Charlie. He was handsome, kind, brave, passionate about what he loved, and always happy to support you in whatever you needed. But, it seemed like a stretch to assume he felt the same simply because his mother had given you your own handmade jumper. 

You still continued to wear the thing, however, and found yourself flustered when Charlie took note of it one Hogsmeade weekend in which the two of you decided to go out near the Shrieking Shack, the other’s deciding to continue shopping. You quite liked sitting on the peaceful hill, even if the Shack was creeping and looming.

“It looks good on you.” 

“Mmm?” At first you’re not quite sure what he means, and ask a question with only a hum. Ask him to clarify without words.

“Mum’s jumper. It looks good. You look good.” Charlie rubs the back of his neck, he’s going that usual Weasley red, making his freckles stand out even more. 

“Oh..thank you. I love it, I really do...” You’d written Molly back thanking her for it and promising you’d ask to see if you could visit the Burrow soon. Even her letters sounded warm and friendly. Motherly. 

“Will you be coming to the Burrow this Christmas?”

“I need to ask my parents, but, I hope to. I want to meet your family...and spending extra time with my best friend is also a plus.” You tease as you bump his shoulder with your own. 

He looks down and away from you, his cheeks deepening in colour even further. It’s times like these, where Charlie flushes bright red and averts his gaze, that you think maybe Andre was right. Maybe Charlie did like you.

“You know...everyone keeps joking that your mother wants you to marry me...”

“She probably does.”

“Where would she get that idea though?” You’re hoping to get something out of him, to really understand why Mrs Weasley sent you this jumper, to understand why Charlie talked about you so much or at least enough for her to make you a jumper. 

“I...I talk about you...look, you’re my best friend, yeah?” You nod and confirm that of course you’re his best friend, he looks up and meets your eye. “I don’t want to ruin that, but I talk about you because I like you. I really  _like_ you and mum...mum knows that...she’s always known when one of us had a crush.”

“So she really does want us to get married?” 

“Or at least...date, but I know you probably don’t feel that way so...i’d rather keep you as a best friend then lose you completely.” His expression drops and it hurts to think that he believes you don’t feel the same. You’re not sure you could feel anymore affection for this boy if you tried.

“Who said I didn’t feel the same way?” 

“Well, I always assumed that you an-” You cut him off, “You know what they say about assuming? It makes an ass of you and me.” 

“So...?” A little smile starts to form on his face, dimples coming into play, his freckles moving in a little dance across his cheeks. 

“So, I like you Charlie..and I thought you didn’t so I kept quiet, but I really like you.” You take his hands in your own holding them, smiling at him brightly. It was thrilling to know he liked you. He really liked you and Andre hadn’t just been getting your hopes up. 

His hands tighten on yours, his smiling widening even further as he pulls you closer by them. “So...next Hogsmeade Weekend?”

“It’s a date. I have to get started on becoming an official Weasley after all.” You laugh as he pulls you into a hug, the smell of fresh grass and honeysuckle surrounding you as you press your face into his shoulder. Both your jumpers merge together, the same wool matching perfectly.

 


End file.
